creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Showers
__FORCETOC____TOC__ 'Parte 1' In ogni parte del mondo ci sono quelle leggende metropolitane appartenenti a luoghi specifici, che semplicemente si rifiutano di sparire. Che siano storie di manicomi maledetti nelle periferie di città, una creatura che vive nei boschi nelle vicinanze o di un fantasma che infesta un pezzo di strada solitario fuori città, vi è un filo comune a tutte queste storie: nessuno è mai stato in questi posti, abbia visto le creature, o abbia assistito a qualunque di queste infestazioni con i loro occhi. Ci sono persone di ogni generazione che diranno di "conoscere qualcuno la cui sorella del migliore amico del fratello sia andata in quella casa di tredici piani infestata di sangue vero e serpenti e ragni ed è così spaventosa che nessuno è mai riuscito ad esplorarla tutta". Quelle stesse persone accrediteranno le storie senza mai riuscire a dare delle prove concrete o dei nomi di qualcuno che possa dare delle prove alle loro affermazioni, semplicemente perché "tutti qui sanno che è una storia vera". I raccontastorie, eventualmente, passano le loro favole ai loro bambini, che le modificheranno leggermente, giusto per tenerle al passo coi tempi. Ed il ciclo continua. Io sono scettico, come chiunque, quando si tratta di queste storie, considerando anche del fatto che sembravo un drogato quando ero giovane, cercando costantemente altre terrificanti storie riguardo qualunque area della nazione in cui stessi vivendo al momento. Ho creato e diffuso storie riguardanti pizzerie infestate a New York, l'incontro che i miei "cugini" ebbero con il diavolo del Jersey o come mio "nonno" incontrò una orrida, demoniaca creatura con sembianze umane nelle foreste del Colorado. Ruppi pure l'unica regola di queste storie, mettendo me stesso in esse; questo richiedeva coraggio, poiché dovevo assicurarmi di raccontarla sempre allo stesso modo. Con mia sorpresa, nessuno riconobbe il mio bluff. Mi piace pensare di aver dato un grosso contributo a varie leggende metropolitane negli stati del centr'ovest e del nord-est; traslocai più volte. Vi era sempre un sentimento di gioia nel sentire uno dei miei compagni raccontare le mie storie ad altri loro amici mentre camminavo per i corridoi della scuola, aggiungendo piccoli pezzi qui e lì, come se fosse un enorme gioco del telefono. Sapevo, ovviamente, che le storie erano di completa finzione, ma mi impegnavo ogni volta che qualcuno mi chiedesse qualcosa a riguardo; riuscii pure a recitare un poco, parlando con una voce tremante, o sembrando impaurito quando dovetti ricostruire una situazione che, a detta mia, ho vissuto. Penso che questa parte della mia infanzia ha portato a questa predica che ricostruirò, in pieno, per lasciare che internet la prenda come voglia. Ho steso questa piccola introduzione come una specie di avvertimento, puntando in particolare a quelli che dubiteranno della mia storia. Sono stato una persona in cerca di attenzioni per anni, ma posso assicurarvi con ogni pizzico di onestà ed integrità che ho al momento, che il lupo è reale. 1 Dalla mia introduzione, ho reso noto che ho traslocato un bel po' di volte per la nazione, negli anni delle medie e superiori. Nessuno dei miei genitori aveva a che fare con qualunque ramo delle forze speciali; semplicemente, non tendevano a rimanere troppo a lungo in un qualunque posto. Penso abbia avuto qualche specie di effetto su di me, ma non mi fece del male e non ebbi alcuna ripercussione. Crescendo, divenni una specie di comico da stand-up. 2 Feci amicizie molto facilmente, ero spesso il pagliaccio della classe e per colpa di questo spesso gli insegnanti non mi vedevano di buon occhio. Di nuovo, questo non era un problema, poiché di solito ero in un altro stato il tempo che iniziasse il prossimo semestre. Le mie amicizie si perdevano spesso, come ogni relazione positiva che abbia mai avuto con i miei insegnanti. A causa degli eventi che seguiranno, i miei ricordi di un insegnante in particolare saranno probabilmente leggermente imprecisi, ma cercherò di dare la versione più completa del nostro rapporto. Il signor Mays era uno dei miei insegnanti di studi sociali nei primi anni di liceo. Essendo più vecchio ora, posso capire come fosse orribile avere a che fare con bambini di quell'età e lo rispetto infinitamente per come riuscisse ad essere in contatto con i suoi alunni. Sembrava uno di noi; parlava come uno di noi, faceva riferimenti a figure della cultura pop del momento, ascoltava bella musica ed a volte diceva cose come "diamine" o "cristo" mentre stava facendo un'appassionata lezione sulla storia dei Nativi Americani o cose del genere. 3 Un insegnante che imprecasse, anche se leggermente, era l'epitomo di figo per un pivello al liceo. I miei ricordi del signor Mays rimasero impressi dal modo in cui si appassionasse in qualunque cosa facesse. Il momento più vivido nella mia mente è, ovviamente, intorno ad Halloween nel secondo anno di liceo. Il signor Mays aveva quelle decorazioni da insegnante in classe, con i jack-o-lantern sorridenti e cartoni con gatti neri, cose tipiche e noiose nelle menti degli egoistici studenti liceali. 4 Anche se, il 31 di Ottobre, quando la maggior parte degli altri insegnanti sospiravano al vedere che gli adolescenti prendevano ancora seriamente il fatto di usare costumi ad Halloween, il signor Mays portò il concetto di "insegnante figo" ad un livello superiore. Camminammo in classe e rimanemmo sorpresi nel trovare le persiane abbassate, lenzuola sulle finestre più piccole, candele accese nella stanza ed una singola jack-o-lantern, accigliata, posta su uno sgabello davanti i banchi. Il signor Mays era seduto nella sua cattedra, solamente guardando gli studenti entrare in classe e prendere posto. Non aveva bisogno di chiedere silenzio, perché il momento in cui tutti fossero nella stanza, erano troppo agitati per iniziare inutili conversazioni o troppo confusi per preoccuparsene. Gli studenti si sedettero e il signor Mays iniziò la lezione. Parlò piano per creare l'atmosfera e si sedette su una sedia, proprio vicino al jack-o-lantern al centro della stanza. "Oggi è probabilmente il mio giorno preferito dell'anno, ragazzi." Disse, con una voce monotona. "Halloween è la mia festa preferita e voglio condividere con voi il perché mi piaccia così tanto." Una ragazza alzò la mano, con lo sguardo perplesso. "Posticiperò la consegna dei vostri lavori per giovedì prossimo." Disse il signor Mays, senza preoccuparsi di guardare la ragazza, la quale abbassò lentamente la mano, guardando in giro gli altri studenti con un pizzico di imbarazzo. La classe scoppiò in un'esaltazione sommessa, ed il signor Mays aspettò per il silenzio assoluto. Iniziò la sua storia subito dopo che la classe si era calmata. Cercherò di ricreare quella bellissima storia che il signor Mays ci disse quel giorno. Il modo in cui raccontò la storia rese i fissati dell'horror senza parole ed il resto della classe spaventata. La stessa ragazza che alzò la mano per chiedere dei lavori teneva le ginocchia sul petto alla fine, con un'espressione di terrore sul viso. La cosa importante da sapere è su cosa sia la storia, i dettagli mi sfuggono al momento e non sono troppo rilevanti. Cercherò di ricostruire le parti della storia che sono più importanti, ma non contate su di me. In pratica, il signor Mays e dei suoi amici si avviarono per un viaggio per la nazione dopo aver finito il college. Presero un furgone, lo caricarono con attrezzi da campeggio e si avviarono a fare turismo per tutta l'estate. Il gruppo andò dai Poconos in New Jersey, fino alle coste della Florida, da New Orleans fino in California per poi andare a Washington. Da lì, andarono sulle Rocky Mountains in Colorado e tornarono a casa a New York. Questa idea di libertà di viaggio coinvolse l'intera classe in un attimo; il signor Mays era il professore più ganzo di sempre ai miei occhi. Essendo degli avventurosi ragazzi del college, il gruppo non portò una mappa. Non vi erano limiti di tempo e praticamente guidarono in una direzione generale verso dove volessero andare, per trovare eventualmente una città in cui stare o qualche posto che sembrasse interessante. Ci disse che dopo aver trascorso una settimana in Colorado, lui ed i suoi amici dovettero attraversare attraverso chilometri e chilometri di mais, pianure ed ancora più mais. Penso che fossero probabilmente in Nebraska o in Kansas quando decisero di usare dei soldi in più per stare in un hotel per una notte. Si sistemarono in un motel di una qualche città, la quale il signor Mays riusciva a malapena ricordare il nome, quando uno dei suoi amici realizzò che si trovassero vicino la fattoria del suo nonno. Non era completamente sicuro dove fosse, ma essendo degli avventurosi ragazzi del college, decisero di prendere un rimborso dal motel e cercare di contattare il nonno dell'amico. Non riuscirono a parlare con il nonno al telefono, quindi il gruppo decise che sarebbe stato divertente comparire davanti la sua porta. L'amico del signor Mays era sicuro che i suoi nonni li avrebbero invitati dentro e servito del cibo senza un attimo di esitazione. Quindi, il gruppo si avviò ad un'ora dall'alba, cercando la salvezza di una casa confortabile in cui stare. Nel Kansas, o in Nebraska, dovunque fosse, non ci sono un sacco di segnali naturali che potessero guidare i viaggiatori perduti; ogni direzione data a chiunque non vivesse in quell'area si riducevano a "vai avanti un paio di chilometri per il mais, vai a destra, e poi scendi per la strada interrata verso l'altro campo di mais; ci dovrebbe essere del grano alla vostra destra a quel punto". Quindi, come in molte storie dell'orrore, il gruppo si perse. Non volendo ammettere la sconfitta, guidarono nella notte, facendo svolte sbagliate ogni cinque minuti, finché non si ritrovarono su una strada di legno, che l'amico del signor Mays era sicuro fosse vicino a dove vivessero i suoi nonni. Il signor Mays descrisse la strada, in pratica, come un'oscura via per l'inferno. Non sono veramente sicuro di quanto sia vero, poiché divenne entusiasta ed un po' ridicolo con le sue descrizioni degli "alberi che cercarono di prendere la macchina" o di "tantissimi occhi rossi di animali che ci guardavano dall'oscurità". Nonostante ciò, i soliti cliché dell'horror funzionarono sulla maggior parte della classe: erano tutti spaventati. Il gruppo di ragazzi guidò su questa strada oscura per quindici minuti prima di vedere terra spianata ed una piccola abitazione illuminata, con quello che sembrava essere un silo. Pensarono che, almeno, le persone che vivevano lì sarebbero state capaci di aiutarli a trovare dove vivessero i nonni di quel ragazzo; l'idea del "tutti conoscono tutti in questi posti campagnoli del paese" li riempì di speranza. Portarono il veicolo vicino all'abitazione realizzando, una volta fuori dalla macchina, che sembrava più uno di quei posti dove stanno le galline, non una casa. Ma le luci erano accese e decisero di andarci comunque. Si avvicinarono all'edificio uniti, guardando dentro la porta scorrevole semi-aperta per poi trovare una grossa e vuota stanza. Appese vi erano luci fluorescenti, che illuminavano la stanza come il giorno ma non videro un'anima in giro. Non vi erano macchine, anche se uno degli amici del signor Mays era convinto di aver visto qualcuno mentre si avvicinavano col camion, quindi decisero di andare dentro e vedere se ci fosse un ufficio o qualche stanza dove qualcuno potesse star lavorando. Perché, altrimenti, avrebbero un posto così grosso illuminato in quel modo? Non vi erano porte all'interno; di nuovo, era semplicemente una grossa stanza vuota. Quindi il gruppo girò intorno alla proprietà e poi verso il silo. Mentre si avvicinavano, notarono quella che sembrava una porta per una cantina. A questo punto, ricordo, il signor Mays disse all'intera classe di imparare dalla sua idiozia. Ci disse che non aveva visto molti film horror prima di quel momento e non pensò due volte ad avvicinarsi ad una cupa porta di una cantina nel mezzo di un posto scuro, spaventoso e sconosciuto. Disse che avvicinarsi a quella porta è stato uno dei suoi pentimenti più grandi. Il signor Mays disse all'intera classe che avrebbe raccontato quel che poteva e che ritenesse appropriato riguardante quell'esperienza. Sentiva che fossimo abbastanza maturi per essa, ma consigliò a tutti quelli che fossero deboli di stomaco di lasciare la classe prematuramente. Molti studenti, in silenzio, presero le loro cose ed andarono fuori dalla porta, un paio di loro, essendo drogati, videro questa come un'opportunità per andare a fumare dietro la scuola prima della prossima lezione. Non gli diedi peso quando sentii l'avvertimento. Come ho già detto, andavo e vado pazzo per questo tipo di cose ed il signor Mays stava raccontando una storia migliore di tutte quelle che abbia mai detto. Volevo imparare da questo tizio, anche se non credevo nella storia. Dopo che la classe si fu un po' ridotta, il signor Mays continuò con la storia. Disse ai rimanenti che lui ed i suoi amici aprirono quella porta di una cantina, rilasciando un odore che descrisse come "la cosa più putrida che i miei sensi abbiano mai sentito". Il gruppo non era più preoccupato di trovare il proprietario di quel luogo, ma si erano fissati di trovare la fonte di quell'odore. Scesero le scale fino alla cantina, che era illuminata da singole lampadine sparse sporadicamente lungo il soffitto di un lungo corridoio. Nessuno parlò, le cose erano diventate troppo strane. I muri erano rivestiti di lamiera, similmente ai tetti delle fattorie. Il corridoio in sé presentava crepe ed il soffitto continuava a scendere e salire, come un tunnel scavato di fretta e mai più toccato. Vi erano sezioni in cui i ragazzi dovevano quasi inginocchiarsi per passare. La parte peggiore, disse il signor Mays, era che le lampadine continuavano a lampeggiare, agendo come da luci stroboscopiche e rendendo difficile il movimento nei ventosi e instabili corridoi. Era certo che, razionalmente, la sua mente gli stesse facendo degli scherzi, ma si ricordaa di vedere immagini di cose che non potevano essere lì. Disse che a volte, quando sei così concentrato, o se sei così nervoso, la tua mente può fare queste cose; si può semplicemente rivoltare, mostrandoti cose o persone che non ci sono. Continuò a descrivere il corridoio ed io ero sul bordo della mia sedia. I corridoi erano ventosi e sembravano continuare per sempre; il signor Mays pensò che fossero da qualche parte sotto la cupa foresta in cui avevano guidato per trovare la porta, ma non poteva essere certo. Disse che arrivarono ad una porta dopo aver camminato per quel che sembrava un chilometro. Era semplice ed in legno, ma sembrava come se appartenesse al di fuori di una casa sottourbana. Aveva un bel design, sembrava essere dipinta da poco di rosso ed aveva una bella maniglia con un battente su di essa. Era una porta appartenente all'entrata di una bella casa, non una che si trovasse in un tunnel sotterraneo nel mezzo del nulla. I suoi amici camminarono verso la porta, muovendosi cautamente per via della lampadina e sempre meno certi della stabilità delle circostanti "mura". Si girò verso il gruppo, i quali erano molto nervosi al minimo e cercarono di alleggerire la situazione con una risata prima di dire: "Dovrei bussare prima". L'amico del signor Mays prese il battente in ferro e bussò sulla porta più volte, dicendo scherzosamente, ma a bassa voce: "C'è qualcuno in casa?" Il gruppo aspettò trenta secondi prima che la loro tensione si rompesse. Il ragazzo vicino la porta alzò le spalle e camminò indietro verso i suoi amici, ma nel farlo, la lampadina tra loro esplose. I ragazzi si protessero gli occhi e si girarono sul loro amico solitario vicino alla porta. Come abbassò le sue mani, una delle lamiere del soffitto cadde. Lo spigolo della lamiera cadde direttamente sulla fronte del ragazzo, aprendola in due e mandando ondate di sangue sulla sua faccia. L'impatto, a quanto pare, gli fece perdere conoscenza e cadde verso la porta, aprendola nel processo. Il gruppo corse dalla luce morente fino al loro amico, notando a malapena la stanza completamente buia che ora si trovava di fronte a loro. Il signor Mays fu il primo a raggiungere il suo amico. Alzò la testa del ragazzo per metterla nelle sue braccia, togliendo immediatamente il suo giubbino e mettendolo nella fronte, cercando di fermare la perdita di sangue. Quando il gruppo si calmò, il signor Mays notò che il braccio con cui stava tenendo la testa dell'amico era zuppo. Era confuso all'inizio e cercò di capire il perché fin quando un altro dei suoi amici iniziò a parlare. Disse qualcosa riguardante "le luci; dobbiamo andare", quando il signor Mays notò. "Sapete quando spegnete una luce", disse alla classe, "e tutto è quasi completamente buio, tranne per la luce della lampadina che sta morendo o si raffredda? Era così, ma ce ne erano così tante. Almeno venti lampadine illuminavano la stanza qualche secondo prima, ed ora sembravano come piccole stelle nell'oscurità. Era davvero terrificante, ma non era la cosa più terrificante". Vi era ancora uno spiraglio veramente piccolo di luce proveniente dal corridoio dietro di loro ed anche se debole, illuminava la stanza abbastanza per vedere decine di persone in piedi a meno di tre metri da loro. L'amico del signor Mays stava per dire qualcosa, quando una delle lampadine alla loro destra tornò in vita. Lasciatemi interrompere a questo punto, per dire che il signor Mays era un uomo generalmente giocoso. Aveva quel tono di voce che ti faceva venire voglia di seguirlo. In pratica, poteva dire "Andiamo a buttarci da un precipizio ragazzi" e gli avresti voluto rispondere con "Va bene signor Mays, ci mostri la via!". Era un esempio cretino, ma avete capito. Era un tipo carismatico. La storia fino a qui era stata raccontata come una storia da campeggio; aveva la voce di qualcuno che cercasse di essere misterioso e spaventoso, il che funzionava, ma si notava. A quel punto della storia, mi ricordo cambiò completamente. Non stava più cercando di spaventare tutti; posso dire che quel pezzo fosse difficile per lui. O era un bravo attore o era davvero spaventato dai ricordi terrificanti che stava rivivendo. Ci disse che la lampadina tornò in vita ed illuminò quel gruppo di persone di fronte a lui. Nella luce morente, poteva vedere bambini, almeno venti che potessero essere visti grazie la luce. Erano tutti in pigiama, che però sembravano sporchi e strappati, macchiati di qualcosa di scuro. I loro capelli erano lunghi; ognuno di loro sembrava come se non avessero avuto un taglio di capelli fin dalla nascita. Alcuni di quei bambini erano quasi completamente ricoperti dalla loro lunghezza; ognuno di loro sembrava non aver fatto una doccia od un bel bagno per tutta la vita. Il signor Mays ci disse che la cosa più terrificante del tutto fosse che nessuno dei bambini si stesse muovendo. Rimanevano in piedi, fissandoli, molti di loro visibili solamente da quella piccola luce riflessa nei loro occhi. Il suo gruppo rimase paralizzato dalla paura per più secondi, quando sentirono quello che sembrava un verso di animale in lontananza. Il modo in cui lo descrisse era come il suono di un cane piangente, moltiplicato per dieci. Questo spronò il gruppo a muoversi, nello stesso momento in cui i bambini iniziarono a camminare. I suoi amici presero il ferito e lo portarono via dalla stanza fino al corridoio in un istante. Il signor Mays impiegò un secondo in più per muoversi ed ebbe difficoltà a percepire i suoi dintorni. Si portò a sinistra, cercando di trovare un muro su cui appoggiarsi, ma trovò invece una leva che venne mossa, senza mai rompere il contatto con i bambini. Corse alla porta nel momento in cui notò a cosa si fosse aggrappato. Un soffione della doccia che sporgeva da un muro di cemento, alto probabilmente trenta centimetri dal pavimento. Qualcosa perdeva da esso, ma era troppo buio per poter dire di cosa si trattasse. Capì che per quello era inzuppato, non gli importava. Vi erano dei bambini che marciavano verso di lui, mentre un animale si lamentava in lontananza ed il suo amico era ferito gravemente. Quando lasciò la stanza, fece un'osservazione riguardante il fatto che potesse distinguere molti altri soffioni vicino quella singola lampadina morente. "Ecco perché le chiamo 'The Showers' 5", disse il signor Mays alla classe. Ero intrigato, seduto più che potevo sul ciglio del banco, volendo sentirne di più. "Sbattei la porta rossa dietro di me", disse, "e corsi in quel corridoio più veloce di quanto abbia mai corso in tutta la mia vita. Tornai al veicolo, e guidammo via da lì come un pipistrello via dall'inferno". (Un paio di studenti ridacchiarono all'uso della parola "inferno") "Quindi, quando andrete a fare dolcetto e scherzetto stasera, siate sicuri di dove state andando e non andate in nessuna fattoria abbandonata. Voglio dire, non ce ne sono molte qui in giro, ma siete tutti ragazzi intelligenti, tranne Jerry". La classe rise, e l'atmosfera migliorò al suono della campanella per il cambio di lezione. Il signor Mays accese le luci e ringraziò chiunque avesse ascoltato, ricordò loro del lavoro per la prossima settimana e ci augurò un buon Halloween. Gli studenti intorno a me erano perplessi e formulavano teorie riguardanti la storia appena sentita. "Scommetto che era una specie di nascondiglio nazista" disse una ragazza. "Penso fossero fantasmi di bambini, uccisi da un cane" disse un'altra. Non riuscivo minimamente a teorizzare; ero ancora immerso nel momento. Il modo in cui il signor Mays raccontò la storia ed i dettagli che aggiunse mi lasciarono una sensazione, come se non avessimo sentito la storia per intero. Un paio di giorni dopo, rimasi dopo la lezione e gli chiesi come finì realmente e cosa accadde al suo amico. Rise e disse che il suo amico stava bene e che onestamente (disse questa parte sottovoce) "è probabilmente accaduto per colpa di qualche droga di cui facevamo uso al tempo". Il signor Mays fece un occhiolino, come per dire: "non dire a nessuno riguardo le droghe, ragazzo", sorrisi e me ne andai. Rimasi in quella città per un paio di mesi e traslocammo velocemente a metà dell'altra parte della nazione in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Cambiai la storia e la raccontai nei campeggi mentre crescevo e fu ogni volta un gran successo, ma cambiai continuamente la fine, lasciando morire l'amico di perdita del sangue, o trascinato via dai bambini. Non fu fino al college che ebbi un'altra opportunità di parlare con il signor Mays di nuovo. Andai al college nella parte nord di New York, per nessuna ragione associata a questa storia. Il college fu un bel periodo per me; continuai ad essere lo stesso comico che sempre fui. Non fu fino al terzo anno di college che incontrai il signor Mays in un bar che frequentavo. All'inizio, non potevo essere sicuro che la persona, con la testa nascosta dalle sue mani nel bar, fosse il signor Mays. L'unico tratto che attirò la mia attenzione fu la maglia che metteva durante il suo compleanno nelle lezioni. La maglietta semplicemente diceva: "Sono l'anima della festa!" Dissi al mio gruppo di amici di prendere un tavolo e che li avrei raggiunti in un secondo, per poi andare dall'uomo nel bar. "Signor Mays?" Dissi, e l'uomo mi guardò. Egli impiegò un secondo a guardarmi in faccia prima di sorridere, mise una mano sulla mia spalla e disse: "Ehi, figliolo! Come stai?" potevo sentire un forte odore di whiskey dal suo alito e le sue guance erano arrossate. Lo sguardo nei suoi occhi mi disse che era completamente ubriaco e probabilmente non aveva nessuna idea di chi io fossi. "Signor Mays, sono Jack. Sono stato un suo studente per qualche semestre più o meno sei anni fa." La sua faccia cambiò leggermente ed un genuino sguardo di riconoscimento apparve. Il suo tono si calmò, sorrise e disse: "Come stai, Jack?" Parlammo per una buona ventina di minuti. Gli dissi cosa avessi fatto in tutti quegli anni, e lui fece lo stesso. A quanto pare stava ancora insegnando nella stessa scuola facendo "la stessa solita merda 6", come l'ha chiamata. Gli chiesi se fosse tutto a posto e disse che andava bene tanto quanto è sempre andata e come sempre andrà. Ci misi un po' prima di realizzare che fossi un adulto e che stessi avendo una conversazione con un altro adulto. Ogni volta che parlavo al signor Mays, in precedenza, era stata una relazione studente/insegnante; ma ora, ero semplicemente un ragazzo che si sbronzava con un amico al bar. I miei amici se ne andarono eventualmente e rimasi a bere con il signor Mays. Mi disse tutto riguardo il suo divorzio ed i suoi bambini, cose che non avrei mai chiesto o che non mi sarebbero importate in precedenza. Ma ora mi importava; era una persona reale per me, non più un idolo. Questa era una persona che aveva veri problemi, non l'infallibile professore che pensai fosse stato. Passarono molte ore prima di menzionare la storia riguardante "The Showers". Gli dissi tutto riguardo la mia storia con le leggende metropolitane e le storie di paura, e lui semplicemente rise. Quando gli menzionai la storia che ci disse anni addietro, non sembrava a suo agio. Finì il suo whiskey, ne chiese un altro, e poi si girò verso di me con aria molto seria. "Aspetta, il tuo terapista?" Dissi. Il signor Mays rise di cuore e mi guardò. "Ovviamente, Jack. Pensi che una cosa del genere non sputtanerebbe una persona?" Ero confuso, ma sorrisi ugualmente. Le cose erano diventate veramente strane. "Ma voglio dire, tutti voi eravate sotto effetti di droga o qualcosa del genere, no? Nessuno si era fatto troppo male. Eravate tutti a posto, giusto?" Divenne come un cartone animato con la sua tristezza nei secondi a seguire. "Ovviamente non lo eravamo, Jack. Perché pensi sia qui adesso?" Ero perplesso, riempito all'improvviso con migliaia di domande a cui volessi lui rispondesse, ma lo lasciai parlare. "Cazzo di Tim, non ce l'ha fatta, Jack" rise; la sua risata si trasformò in lacrime all'improvviso. "Lo hanno preso, loro. Non ho la minima idea. I poliziotti ci dissero che eravamo solo ubriachi, che avevamo camminato da qualche parte e lo avevano preso gli animali. Non lo sapevano. Non avevano visto, Jack". Rimasi di pietra a quel punto. Il signor Mays continuava a parlare come se conoscessi la vera storia, ma non lo sapevo. Il suo amico era scomparso. E non lo sapevo. "Speravo che trovassero almeno il corpo però. Almeno glielo avremmo potuto dimostrare." Sospirò. "È un brutto posto, Jack. Non so cosa altro dire. È''' un brutto posto". Continuò per un paio di minuti riguardo i suoi amici ed il divertimento che ebbero prima di fare quel viaggio e lo lasciai parlare. Passarono un paio di minuti prima che il suo telefono squillasse. "Ciao, piccola" disse sottovoce al telefono. "Sarò fuori in un secondo Ti a-" singhiozzò "-mo piccola." La persona dall'altra parte del telefono mise giù la cornetta ed il signor Mays si alzò per andarsene. "È''' stato bello vederti, Jackie. Hai una bella testa sulle spalle, ragazzo. Assicurati di usarla." Iniziò a camminare fuori dal bar. "Signor Mays!" Gridai. "Sì, Jack?" Si girò verso di me. "Dove hai detto si trovino tutte quelle docce?" "Dove? Cazzo, non l'ho detto? È''' da qualche parte al di fuori da Broken bow, Nebraska. '''È un cazzo di inferno in terra, se lo chiedi a me." Il signor Mays uscì dal bar dopo avermi salutato, incappando nel muro prima di trovare la porta. Quella fu l'ultima volta che lo vidi. Non sarei più stato in grado di dirgli l'impatto che lasciò sulla mia vita, o meglio, l'impatto che la sua storia ebbe su di me. Non avrebbe mai saputo del viaggio che facemmo dopo essere graduati dal college, quasi copiando quello che lui ed i suoi amici fecero. Non avrebbe mai saputo che tutte quelle cose che vide fossero reali. Perché? Beh, è morto un mese dopo. Il suo fegato ha ceduto. Va bene però, poiché la sua famiglia fu con lui nella stanza d'ospedale. È potuto morire vicino alle persone che gli volevano bene, ed è tutto quello che possa chiedere un uomo del genere. Sono andato pure io in quel posto, molti anni dopo. Ecco dove la mia storia entra in gioco. Di seguito, la storia di come sono riuscito a trovare "The Showers" ed il perché non andrò mai, e dico mai, più vicino il Nebraska. Finirò questa storia quando mi passerà la sbornia. I ricordi sono ancora vividi. Parte 2 Sono sveglio ora, semi-sobrio, e pronto per finire ‘sta cosa per voi ragazzi, per internet, ed a chiunque importasse leggerlo. Scoprii che il signor Mays era passato a miglior vita solo dopo un paio di mesi dal suo funerale. All’inizio volevo cercare la sua famiglia, per poter fare le mie condoglianze, ma io ed il signor Mays non eravamo esattamente migliori amici o qualcosa del genere; quindi rinunciai. Continuai i miei anni al college, e mi diplomai più o meno un anno dopo il nostro incontro al bar. Diplomarsi con Inglese come specializzazione non era uno sbaglio, ma non era nemmeno un qualcosa che mi permettesse di ottenere dei lavori subito dopo il college. A quel punto, avendo messo da parte un bel po’ di soldi mentre ero a scuola decisi che mi meritavo una piccola vacanza, se vuoi definirla tale. (Nota per l’amico traduttore, vorrei che ridessi un’occhiata a questa frase, perché non si capisce bene se con “If you will” intende “Se permettete” oppure “Se vuoi definirla così”) Presi i soldi, mi organizzai con il mio compagno di scuola Steve, ci preparammo ed andammo sulla strada, puntando a qualche posto intorno alle Rocky Mountains. Ho vissuto vicino Littleton, in Colorado quando ero più giovane, e mi ricordo di aver amato il posto, quindi come destinazione era buona come qualunque altra. Il viaggio fu un successo. Arrivammo intorno all’Estes Park, in Colorado, e trovammo un abitacolo che affittammo per un mese circa. Passammo quei giorni oziando, facendo escursioni, ed altre cose che richiedevano poca o nessuna fatica dalla nostra parte. Dopo aver finito il periodo di noleggio, ci preparammo di nuovo e ci dirigemmo molto più ad est. Durante quel viaggio, avevamo incontrato con un paio di nativi dell’Estes Park in uno dei bar locali. Non siamo mai realmente “uniti” a loro o robe del genere; avevamo solo conversazioni ogni tanto tra drink e cibo. Una notte, quelle persone stavano pagando il loro conto e si stavano preparando per andarsene terribilmente presto; tendevano di solito a rimanere lì fino alle prime luci del mattino. Quando gli chiedemmo il perché, ci dissero che erano diretti ad un piccolo raduno con dei loro amici, e ci invitarono. Non avendo altro da fare, ci infilammo in macchina e li seguimmo al loro party. Il party in sé era abbastanza scarso, ed alla fine dei conti non conta in questa storia; comunque, la cosa importante di essa è che, ad un certo punto della notte, ci trovammo tutti seduti attorno al fuoco, a scambiarci storie di fantasmi. In quel punto della mia vita, non ero più un comico da stand up come nei miei anni precedenti. Ma, con un po’ di incoraggiamento, iniziai a raccontare un paio di storie, di cui mi ricordo aver raccontato nella mia gioventù. Eventualmente, iniziai a raccontare la storia del signor Mays riguardo “The Showers”. Ogni volta che la raccontai dopo averla sentita dal signor Mays, la cambiavo leggermente. Ma, per via di una sorta di rispetto verso il mio defunto insegnante, quella volta la raccontai come ce la raccontò lui durante quell’anno scolastico. Il gruppo apprezzò le mie storie per la maggior parte, “The Showers” divenne la favorita di tutti. Steve ed io ce ne andammo per andare all’abitacolo verso le cinque del mattino, e mi chiese i dettagli della storia sulla strada per tornare a casa. Gli dissi tutto riguardo il signor Mays, quella classe, la mia passione per ogni cosa riguardante l’horror e non, e suggerì l’idea di cercare il posto nel viaggio per tornare a New York. All’inizio ero contrario, semplicemente perché non volevo gironzolare a caso nel Nebraska per giorni, cercando per qualche vecchia fattoria che a quel punto sarebbe stata già demolita. Però, un paio di giorni prima di lasciare il Colorado, dissi a Steve che non era una cattiva idea. Non saremmo stati capaci di fare un altro viaggio del genere per un bel po’ di tempo, quindi pensai che valesse la pena trarne il meglio da quello in cui fossero. Da qualche parte, nella mia mente, lo pensai come un piccolo tributo al signor Mays, un uomo che, in retrospettiva, mi aiutò a capire che volessi diventare uno scrittore. Comunque, lasciammo il Colorado per fare un lungo, noioso e arido viaggio per Broken Bow, in Nebraska, o “Inferno in Terra” come lo definii il signor Mays. Trovammo un motel in città, e ci rimanemmo per un paio di giorni, avventurandoci per un centinaio di chilometri o giù di lì in più direzioni nei giorni successivi. Mi ricordai il signor Mays dirci che quel posto si trovasse da qualche parte fuori da Broken Bow, ma non penso ci abbia dato più dettagli specifici di quello. Cercammo di chiedere ai residenti se avessero una qualunque informazione su The Showers, ma trovammo solo sguardi persi nel vuoto, o espressioni frustrate quando gli dicemmo dove si trovasse esattamente questo posto. L’unica persona che sembrasse saperne qualcosa era una donna anziana che lavorava in un benzinaio nei dintorni della città. Non mi ricordo il suo nome, ma questa donna era la classica anziana gentile, molto disponibile e generalmente interessata in qualunque cosa le si fosse detta. Steve iniziò a parlarle alla cassa, e ci chiese riguardo la nostra targa, commentando sul fatto che fossimo realmente lontani da casa. Non avevano nessun posto particolare in cui stare, quindi Steve ed io ci trovammo a parlare con questa signora per tipo quindici minuti, fino al punto in cui tirammo fuori la nostra caccia a quel posto chiamato “The Showers”. All’inizio, il nome non le suggeriva niente che facesse senso, probabilmente il signor Mays gli aveva dato il nome dopo la sua esperienza lì. Ma quando iniziai a descrivere i dettagli che ricordo della storia, la gentile signora anziana mi interruppe. Il suo tono non era brusco in nessun modo, si scusò per andare in bagno, e ci augurò buon viaggio di ritorno a New York. Steve ed io ritornammo in macchina senza parole. Entrambi stavamo pensando a cosa ci avesse detto la donna. Di nuovo, non sembrava arrabbiata, per niente, semplicemente non ne voleva più sentire parlare. Stavamo guidando per tornare all’hotel quando Steve disse qualcosa. “Voglio dire, se dovessi vivere in un posto associato ad una leggenda metropolitana o qualcosa del genere, sicuramente cercherei di burlare chiunque me ne chiedesse,” disse. “Voglio dire, ad un certo punto ti stancheresti delle persone che lo chiedono, e quindi cercheresti di spaventarle per farle stare zitte, o no?” Concordai con Steve e continuammo a guidare, ma quell’episodio non mi andava giù. Se fosse stata una qualche sorta di leggenda conosciuta nell’area, perché nessuno in città sembrava conoscerne qualcosa? Alla fine riuscii a non pensarci. Per precisare, nessuno di noi era spaventato di trovare The Showers; questa piccola escursione nel nostro viaggio era più una caccia al tesoro, un finale per una, tutto sommato, rilassante vacanza. Steve ed io eravamo praticamente turisti, cercando per qualche sito in cui dei film famosi sono stati filmati, o cose del genere. Iniziammo questo viaggio senza aspettative, ed una leggera speranza di poter trovare quel posto. Trascorremmo un altro giorno in Broken Bow prima di iniziare il prossimo viaggio per cercare The Showers. Il Nebraska non è un posto terribile come viene descritto dalle persone, ma non è interessante lo stesso. Trovammo un bar e passammo del tempo lì, ed il nostro “giorno libero” finii praticamente lì. Quando decidemmo di tornare sulla strada, decidemmo di evitare le strade principali per quanto potessimo durante la giornata. Sapevo che non vi era nessun modo di allontanarsi troppo dalle autostrade, e ricordai alcuni dettagli riguardanti una sporca strada nella storia del signor Mays, quindi andammo a cercare quel tipo di strade. Fu un tentativo futile; molte delle strade in Nebraska sono sporche. Erano le sette di sera quando incontrammo una piccola, ma fitta foresta. Userò un termine inappropriato, ma per il Nebraska, questo posto era come un’oasi. Gli alberi erano pieni e folti, nascondendone la parte interna nell’oscurità. Il sole stava tramontando, ed anche se avessimo incontrato altri piccoli boschi, concordammo che questo prometteva meglio degli altri. Non vi era una strada, ma vi era più un percorso dove una strada potesse esserci stata in passato, quindi vi guidammo su di essa. Se la macchina è stata capace di sopportare le Rocky Mountains, una strada interrata in Nebraska non ci avrebbe dato problemi. Ci muovemmo lentamente e con cautela lungo il percorso, cercando di ripulirlo da alberi caduti o rocce che avrebbero reso la macchina altrimenti inutile, quando il sole finii di tramontare. Era molto buio in quel posto durante il giorno, ma quando venne la notte, divenne un qualcosa di completamente diverso. Avevo la sensazione, a quel punto, di aver trovato il posto giusto, ma non volevo presupporre in modo errato, quindi continuammo a guidare. Non lo capii al momento, ma quelle piccole luci che riuscirono a penetrare nel fogliame degli alberi facevano sul serio apparire i rami come se volessero cercare di prendere la macchina, proprio come il signor Mays aveva raccontato nella sua storia. Sono ancora convinto che si era inventato la parte riguardante gli occhi di animale però; la creatura più aggressiva che trovammo nella foresta fu un coniglio morto sul lato della strada. Non aveva nessun segno evidente di morte; sembrava come se, semplicemente, si fosse messo a terra, e non si fosse preoccupato di alzarsi più. Guidammo nell’oscurità per un bel po’ prima di trovare una pianura. Dovemmo muovere diversi gruppi di rami prima di allora, ma di fronte all’uscita vi era un enorme, morto, mostro di un albero. Non vi era alcun modo di spostarlo, quindi uscimmo dalla macchina ed accendemmo le torce sperando che illuminassero l’area di fronte a noi. Vi era una sensazione di agitazione mischiata con una stana sensazione di paura quando vidi cosa ci aspettasse un paio di metri oltre la pianura. Lì, accesa parzialmente dai fari della macchina, ed un po’ dalla luce della luna crescente, vi era quella che sembrasse una vecchia casa fienile. Non era una normale fattoria, era più larga di quelle che vidi nei film, e non aveva nessun tipo di stemma. (Dice crest. Non ho la minima idea di cosa voglia dire. Penso si riferisca invece al gallo in ferro, ma nemmeno usando dei dizionari online ho ottenuto qualche idea in più su cosa fosse. Le fattorie hanno degli stemmi?) Sembrava praticamente un piccolo magazzino. Non ero completamente sicuro a quel punto se fosse il posto che stessimo cercando, ma di sicuro era il risultato più vicino che trovammo. Mi mossi nei cespugli per un paio di metri, finché poi non ci fu più vegetazione. Non so se i proprietari avessero fatto qualcosa al terreno, ma l’intera struttura era libera da qualunque forma di vegetale intorno. Mi avvicinai all’entrata dell’edificio, una grossa porta scorrevole, mentre Steve arrivò dietro di me con due torce in mano. “Stavi per andare in quel posto al buio?” disse ridendo. Risi, per finta, e presi una delle due torce dalla sua mano. La mia era piccola, ma faceva molta luce; era quel tipo di torcia che gli escursionisti portavano nei loro zaini, nel caso si ritrovassero nella notte. Funzionava bene. Presi la porta in metallo con entrambe le mani, tenendo la torcia con la mia bocca, e feci uno strattone. Si mosse leggermente, fece un po’ di cigolio, ma non c’era modo che riuscissi a spostarla da solo. Steve arrivò da dietro, mise la torcia per terra, prese la porta e disse “Uno, due… Tre!” Tirammo la porta con tutta la nostra forza. Una volta riusciti a spostarla di qualche centimetro, deve essere ritornata nel suo binario, poiché riuscimmo a spostarla facilmente, fermandosi di colpo, con un grosso rumore che echeggiò quando si aprii completamente. Steve prese le torce e camminò dietro me; io ero già dentro. L’interno della struttura era estremamente vuoto, fin troppo. Non ero sicuro di quanto lontani fossimo dalla casa o città più vicina, ma non vi era la minima traccia che qualcuno fosse stato qui, per anni. Non vi erano bottiglie rotte di birra, o sacchetti di patatine vuote; non vi erano nemmeno insetti o piante riuscite a crescere dentro. La stanza era enorme, più larga della tua solita fattoria, ma non era il deposito enormemente grande che il signor Mays aveva descritto. Ero sicuro che fosse semplicemente un posto per tenere equipaggiamenti per agricoltura o qualcosa di simile, a quel punto. Deluso, camminai verso l’entrata mentre Steve si avventurò nell’oscurità. Mentre ripercorrevo i dettagli della storia mentalmente, qualcosa mi tornò in mente; nella storia del signor Mays, vi era un silo vicino al deposito. Corsi fuori, i miei occhi che si adattavano facilmente poiché vi era più luce fuori. Guardai in tutte le direzioni, correndo per il perimetro dell’edificio. Di sicuro, se vi era un silo vicino a quel posto, vi sarebbe stata qualche traccia di esso da qualche parte. Ma, nonostante le mie speranze, non vi era altro che una catena di folti cespugli da una parte, terra e boscaglia ovunque, e la foresta da cui eravamo arrivati. Camminai dentro l’edificio, frustrato e stanco. Steve era ancora agitato, correndo dentro l’edificio. “Anche se trovassimo un solo soffione od un tubo,” disse, “Sapremmo che era tutto vero. Continua a cercare con me.” Non volevo rovinare la sua curiosità; dissi a Steve quella storia più volte, ma ovviamente non capii che quello semplicemente non era il posto. L’edificio era strano, certamente. Era fuori posto e stranamente incontaminato, ma non era il luogo delle Showers. Lo lasciami esplorare per un po’ prima di chiamarlo. “Questo è probabilmente il risultato più vicino che troveremo, amico,” dissi, “Ma non è questo. Ti ricordi il silo?” La sua faccia da eccitata divenne delusa in un istante, come un bambino che non ha ottenuto il regalo che desiderasse per il suo compleanno. Gli diedi delle pacche sulla spalla. “E’ comunque abbastanza figo, però. Voglio dire, possiamo comunque raccontarlo alla gente che lo abbiamo trovato.” Stavo tornando velocemente alle mie vecchie abitudini. Steve rise. “Sì amico, penso possiamo farlo. E’ abbastanza strano. Dovremmo fare qualche foto come ‘prova’, sai?” Concordai con lui. “Vado a prendere la fotocamera, torno subito” disse, mentre corse via per l’entrata dell’edificio. Rimasi da solo nell’edificio. Era veramente silenzioso quando rimani da solo. Potevo sentire il suono della corsa di Steve mentre correva tra i cespugli, ma una volta che fosse abbastanza lontano, vi era il completo silenzio. Mi ricordo di non sentire nemmeno il vento, o il suono delle cicale mentre camminavo in profondità nell’oscurità, con la torcia in mano. Ero convinto che vi dovesse essere qualcosa. Mentre mi avvicinavo all’angolo più lontano della stanza, il suono dei miei piedi sulla terra fu interrotto da un leggero e strano tonfo. Mi fermai, cercando di capire cosa fosse. Sbattei il piede fortemente contro il pavimento, e lo sentii di nuovo. Sbattei di nuovo, capendo che il pavimento in cui mi trovai stava coprendo qualcosa di vuoto. Camminai vicino al muro della stanza, guardando con calma al pavimento per cercare di trovare un buco od una fessura di qualche tipo. Da quel che potevo capire, avevo calpestato un qualcosa di solido, quindi ero convinto di aver trovato una botola od una cantina o qualcosa. Sentii Steve tornare indietro dai cespugli e gridai “Steve! Vieni qui, c’è un bu-“. Mentre stavo per dire la parola “buco”, feci un piccolo salto, cercando di ricreare il suono, in modo tale che potesse sentirlo una volta arrivato alla porta. Nello stesso momento in cui ritoccai terra, il terreno cedette. Il ricordo della caduta è poco chiaro, ma mi ricordo sentire del legno spezzarsi. Ricordo vedere la luce dalla torcia di Steve cadere dentro l’oscurità. Non era una lunga caduta, ma devo essere caduto male perché so di aver perso conoscenza per un paio di secondi almeno. Quando mi risvegliai stavo guardando una luce intensa. Per un momento stavo pensando di raggiungere la famosa “luce alla fine del tunnel.” Ero arrabbiato con me stesso. “Sei morto in Nebraska, Jack? Wow, sai come mandare tutto a puttane.” La mia auto-predica nell’aldilà fu interrotta da quella che pareva la voce di Steve. “Per Dio, Jack! Jack, mi senti? Ciccio, svegliati. Per favore, svegliati” Gridò. Riuscii ad alzare la testa da terra abbastanza per farlo festeggiare. Il dolore alla testa era immenso, ma era superato dal dolore proveniente dal ginocchio. Sapevo di avere una concussione, ma il dolore del ginocchio era fin troppo forte. Guardai intorno finché trovai la mia piccola torcia, poi mi sedetti e riassicurai Steve. “Sto bene, mi sono solo fatto male al ginocchio; ho colpito la testa anche, molto forte.” “Meno male cazzo. Pensavo fossi morto. Immaginatelo, però, morire in Nebraska. Sarebbe orribile.” Le sue parole mi fecero ridere per un po’, ma mi fermai; il più piccolo movimento mi faceva addolorare la testa, e me la faceva girare. “Vediamo, una fune?” Disse Steve. “Cosa?” Chiesi, a bassa voce. “Devo prendere una fune per tirarti fuori, o vedi una scala?” Guardai vicino ai muri davanti a me; erano lisci ed in cemento. Non sarei mai riuscito ad arrampicarmi fuori da li. “Sì, prendi una fune,” gli dissi, “E’ sotto tutta la nostra roba. Penso possa essere nella mia borsa da arrampicata rossa, ma non ne sono sicuro.” Steve annuii, dicendomi di tenere duro lì sotto e che sarebbe tornato subito, per poi correre via. Il silenzio che lo seguii fu poco confortante. Dopo il suono dei piedi di Steve scomparve, ero capace di sentire solo quel fischio che accade nel silenzio totale, assieme al pulsare della mia testa. Mi spostai vero il muro in cemento più vicino, e rimasi lì, riposandomi e facendo respiri profondi, cercando di calmarmi. Il cemento dietro di me era fin troppo freddo. Era estate, quindi avevo solo una maglietta addosso, ma il sembrava fosse di ghiaccio nonostante tutto. Di nuovo, questa osservazione la feci solo dopo il fatto. Al momento, era bello avere qualcosa su cui appoggiarsi. Sedetti lì, aspettando per Steve in questa cantina sotterranea, ed iniziai a sentirmi a disagio. Mi sentii un idiota per cadere lì sotto; sentivo dolore dalle mie ferite soprattutto. Il tutto sembrò convergersi in un’unica emozione, in un attimo, quando sentii quello che posso identificare solo come respiro, da qualche parte alla mia sinistra. Convinsi me stesso che era solo la mia mente, che giocava scherzi, finché essa non mi ricordò la storia del signor Mays. Quando la sentì per la prima volta in classe anni addietro, ero più impressionato che spaventato. Ma ora, seduto nella cantina oscura nel mezzo del Nebraska, sentivo qualcosa che non sentivo da tempo; non si può nemmeno riassumere nella parola “paura”. Mentre sedevo lì, ero in una situazione di perenne terrore. Puntai la mia torcia alla mia sinistra, nella direzione dalla quale sembrasse provenire il suono. La luce non riusciva a raggiungere l’altro muro; era troppo lontano. Però mi confortò il non vedere niente. Continuai a respirare profondamente prima di sentire un altro rumore nell’oscurità. Fu molto veloce, e non posso essere sicuro potesse essere il mio corpo muoversi senza notarlo; ma pensai di aver sentito un rumore di un qualcosa grattato, a non meno di tre metri davanti a me. Sembrava il rumore che fai con i piedi quando cammini un pavimento pieno di terra. Prima di riuscire a reagire, sentì il respiro alla mia sinistra di nuovo, più vicino questa volta. Non vi era modo che fosse vero. Non ho visto nemmeno una ragnatela in quell’edificio, ed ora mi stavo convincendo che qualcuno vicino a me stesse respirando? Ero furioso con me stesso per ridurmi così. Mi dissi che il cervello umano è costantemente allucinato. Mi dissi che nel silenzio e nell’oscurità, il cervello farà rumori per riempirlo, o ti farà pensare di aver visto cose che non ci sono. Richiamai il mio scetticismo per calmarmi; funzionò. Funzionò finché vidi una luce o qualcosa di simile di fronte a me. Non posso essere completamente sicuro di cosa fosse, ma sentii il rumore di piedi strusciare contro il pavimento, ed iniziai a tremare dal terrore. Decisi che la migliore cosa da fare a quel punto era spegnere la mia torcia, pensando non potessero vedermi, non potessero raggiungermi, qualunque cosa “essi” fossero. Spensi la torcia e fui lasciato in completa e totale oscurità. La lampadina della torcia si spense mentre si raffreddava, e la misi nella mia tasca, cercando di alzarmi allo stesso tempo tramite il freddo muro in cemento. Riuscì a mettermi in piedi, beh, piede, e capì di non poter mettere alcuna pressione sul mio ginocchio ferito. Zoppicai fino all’angolo, canticchiando, e cercando di rompere l’assordante silenzio. Chiamai Steve, più forte che potei, ma non sentii alcuna risposta. Era probabilmente nel retro della macchina, cercando ancora la fune. Vi doveva essere una scala o qualcosa, da qualche parte. Continuai a canticchiare ed il mio cuore, che stava battendo quasi all’infuori del mio petto, lentamente ritornò stabile. Mi mossi lungo il muro in cemento, tenendo tutto il mio corpo contro esso, ed il peso via dal ginocchio ferito. Avevo camminato per circa tre metri quando la mia testa fece contatto con qualcosa di fronte a me. Caddi a terra. La mia concussione deve aver aumentato il dolore, poiché era allucinante. Misi entrambe le mani sulla fronte, quando sentii qualcosa di caldo ed umido con le mie dita. Cercai per una ferita ovunque sulla fronte, ma non la trovai. Cercai disperatamente per la mia torcia, e mi rimisi in piedi cercando di stare contro il muro. Presi la torcia con la mia mano destra, tenendomi in equilibrio contro il muro usando l’altra. La accesi e la puntai verso l’oscurità in cui stavo. Il pavimento era bagnato, ma la terra aveva coperto il colore di qualunque liquido fosse. Cercai di focalizzare sulla poltiglia, cercando di convincermi che fosse sangue quando vidi un’altra goccia caderci dentro. Le parole mancano l’abilità di poter descrivere il modo in cui mi sentì quando sentì il rumore di “gocciolio” di nuovo, e vidi un’altra piccola goccia di liquido cadere dentro la pozza. Penso di sapere, anche nel momento, esattamente quale fosse la fonte, ma cercavo disperatamente di convincermi di aver torto. Alzai la torcia in alto e la puntai contro la fonte del liquido. Quello che mi guardò indietro era un tubo, esteso circa trenta centimetri dal muro in cemento. Il metallo era arrugginito e spaccato; piccole gocce del liquido iniziarono a cadere da esse. Alla fine del tubo vi era un semplice soffione, che puntava per terra. Hai presente quella sensazione che hai quando ti si rivolta lo stomaco? In questo caso, penso che il mio lo abbia fatto letteralmente, poiché vomitai immediatamente. Andò tutto sulla mia scarpa, ma era la cosa meno importante al momento. Ignorai il dolore al ginocchio e continuai a seguire il muro più velocemente che potessi. Sentì rumori, ma non posso essere sicuro se fossero solo i rumori dei miei stessi movimenti, o qualcosa intorno a me. Riuscì ad arrivare sotto il soffione successivo. Questo era più alto sul muro, e sembrava far cadere lo stesso liquido dell’altro. Sembrava come se mi stessi movendo lungo qualcosa di infinito. Ogni tanto dovevo abbassarmi o muovermi sotto una barra in metallo, un altro soffione. Iniziarono ad essere sempre più aperti, ma il liquido era troppo denso per uscire facilmente. La stanza iniziò a puzzare. Mi ricordai immediatamente come il signor Mays la descrisse. Presi la mia maglietta e la misi sul mio naso, continuando avanti, ma non fermò l’odore. Sembrava vomito; sembrava merda; sembrava come capelli bruciati; sembrava come un qualcosa di decomposto. Mi stavo ancora muovendo contro il muro quando caddi in quello che sembrava un qualche tipo di uscita. Colpì il terreno fortemente, l’adrenalina correva nelle mie vene; il dolore rimaneva lo stesso, però. Vi era una porta, anche se appariva vecchia ora. Aveva un bello stile, una maniglia, ed un battente rassomigliante un demone ringhiante. La vernice rossa veniva via da essa, si sfaldava e cadeva a terra di fronte a me. Mi alzai e sfondai la porta, mancando per poco un pezzo di lamiera davanti a me. Stavo strisciando ora; non vi era modo per me di correre. I muri ed il soffitto erano allineati con il ferro, quel tipo che vedi nei soffitti di una fattoria. Grossi pezzi di legno sembravano tenere le lamiere, tenendo questo tunnel insieme. Non potevo rischiare di scivolare contro esso e possibilmente tagliarmi con il metallo, o colpire il legno e causare un cedimento. Quindi strisciai. Mi tirai per quelli che sembravano chilometri, correndo nei muri ogni tanto, poiché il percorso sembrava essere curvo come un serpente. Non avevo idea di dove mi trovassi in relazione al buco in cui caddi, ma mi dissi che ci fosse un’uscita alla fine di esso. Se non avessi strisciato, mi sarei sicuramente ferito. Vi erano parti del tunnel in cui il soffitto si abbassava, alzandosi da terra per un solo metro. Non era ceduto, perché il soffitto era perfettamente allineato. Qualcuno deve averlo costruito così. Questo, di nuovo, ci ho pensato dopo. Non me ne importava al momento. Continuavo a dire a me stesso che non ci fosse niente dietro di me, ma giuro che sentivo dei piedi strusciare giusto un paio di centimetri dietro di me. I miei jeans strusciavano contro le mie gambe ogni tanto, dando la sensazione che qualcuno mi stesse toccando, ed anche ora, non riesco completamente a convincermi che qualcuno non lo stesse facendo. Strisciai e strisciai finché non raggiunsi una ripida pendenza in salita. Con gioia, vidi cosa fosse di fronte a me: vi era una porta di una cantina. La porta era di legna; ne ero certo perché potevo vedere la luce attraverso essa. Non potevo esserne sicuro, ma pensavo che potesse essere la luce dei fari della macchina. Lasciando il tutto da parte, ero semplicemente in piena felicità per aver trovato un’uscita. Strisciai fino alla porta ed usai la spalla per sfondarla. Si mosse, ma non la aprì. Iniziai ad urlare, ma la mia gola era gonfia per il dolore. Il massimo che riuscivo a fare erano dei pianti; parevano come animali morenti. Collassai, esausto e dolorante, i miei occhi fissavano a quei raggi di luce di fronte a me. Ero così vicino ad essere fuori; potevo assaporarlo. Fu in quel momento di silente sconfitta che sentì un rumore che fosse, indubbiamente, qualcosa muoversi nel tunnel. Sembrava come se qualcosa fosse trascinato per il pavimento. Si sarebbe mosso, fermato per un secondo, ed avrebbe ricominciato. Non avevo nient’altro nello stomaco da vomitare, ma iniziai ad avere conati. Mi ripresi leggermente, e cercai di allungare la mano abbastanza per puntare la torcia nel tunnel. Quel che vidi, non lo riesco ancora a razionalizzare. So quel che vidi, ma non riesco a convincermi che ci fosse realmente. Non riesco a non dirmi che stessi allucinando. Vidi un bambino con un pigiama sporco. Il pigiama era macchiato da qualcosa scuro e marrone, con delle macchie di un rosso intenso. Il bambino era estremamente fragile, come nelle fotografie delle persone durante l’olocausto. Potevo solo vedere un occhio, che rifletteva leggermente la luce della mia torcia. Nel mezzo lunghi, luridi, lunghi ciuffi di capelli. Erano così lunghi sa superare le dita del bambino, che erano a loro volta piene di terra. Il bambino, o la bambina, non ne sono sicuro, si muoveva verso di me con difficoltà. Non stava respirando affannosamente, ma sembrava come se ogni movimento di ogni muscolo prendeva ogni pizzico di forza che il bambino avesse. La cosa che mi fece bloccare, però, era l’occhio. Era visibile solamente perché lo rifletteva la mia torcia, ma anche in quell’oscurità, riuscivo a sentire rabbia, un odio represso, un qualcosa del genere. Questo è il punto in cui la lingua Inglese (Mettiamo italiana?) non riesce ad avere le parole giuste per spiegare la situazione. Potevo dire che il bambino volesse farmi del male. Fosse stata o meno un’allucinazione, quella cosa si stava avvicinando. Iniziai a piangere. Si stava avvicinando sempre di più, quando sentì una voce da dietro di me. “Hey, Jack.” Sussurrò la voce. Era Steve, ne ero certo. Cercai di parlare, cercando di dire “Apri questa cosa e tirami fuori di qui, ORA” Però, dato lo stato del momento, sono sicuro che sia suonato più come un gorgoglio senza senso. Grattai la porta, spingendomi contro essa con qualunque forza rimanente, e finalmente rompendo il contatto visivo con il bambino. Quando lo feci, la torcia scivolò sulla pendenza, andando a fermarsi vicino ai piedi del bambino. “Cosa vedi?” chiese la voce. “Cosa stai dicendo?” Chiusi i miei occhi. Ricordo sentire una risposta del tipo “Guarda e basta. Dimmi cosa vedi” ma le mie urla di frustrazione la coprirono. Stavo balbettando come un maniaco quando la voce mi disse, con calma “Riposati per un secondo, la prendo io” Impiegai un secondo per realizzare cosa avesse detto, al che chiusi strettamente gli occhi. “Steve, per favore fallo. Per favore, aprila e basta per favore” Implorai. “Tirami fuori e basta” La mia voce iniziava a diventare più forte. “Steve cazzo, apri questa cazzo di porta” Aprì gli occhi per un momento per vedere niente ma capelli neri, pendenti davanti alla mia faccia, una piccola luce nascosta in quel casino di nodi. Richiusi i miei occhi ed urlai con ogni forza rimanente “APRI LA CAZZO DI PO-“ La porta dietro di me cedette, e caddi nella terra, prendendo un respiro di aria fresca. I miei occhi erano ancora chiusi, ma la prima cosa che feci fu di cercare di trovare la porta e chiuderla. Una volta fatto, feci un respiro profondo ed aprii gli occhi. Vidi il deposito di fronte a me, illuminato dai fari della macchina. La mia testa pulsava per il dolore. Ero ricoperto di terra e di liquidi di cui non mi importava nemmeno la provenienza. Il mio ginocchio era, come minimo, dislocato. Ma nonostante tutto, ero fuori dal tunnel. Feci un respiro profondo, coprì la testa nelle mie braccia e dissi “Steve, perché non hai aperto quella cazzo di porta?” Aspettai una risposta, ma nessuno arrivò. “Steve, davvero” Dissi “Stavo strisciando cazzo, urlando per la mia vita” Dissi mentre guardai dietro me. Il mio stomaco stava per uscirmi, poiché vomitai di nuovo. L’unica cosa dietro me erano gli enormi cespugli che vidi mentre esaminai il perimetro dell’edificio. Ero arrabbiato. “Steve, non è il cazzo di momento. Vieni fuori dai cazzo di cespugli.” Ero pronto a mettermi in piedi quando sentì un urlo da davanti l’edificio. Una torcia andava sopra e sotto in quella semi-oscurità. Steve stava correndo dalla porta aperta della struttura, urlando il mio nome e dicendomi di non preoccuparmi. Devo aver perso conoscenza a quel punto. Quando mi risvegliai, Steve era sopra di me, cercando disperatamente di svegliarmi. Le sue parole erano quasi incoerenti, almeno per le mie orecchie. Mi aiutò ad alzarmi ed iniziò ad accompagnarmi alla macchina. Mentre camminavamo via, vidi la mia torcia fuori dalla porta della cantina, la luce stava svanendo. Steve mi portò alla macchina e guidò verso il più vicino ospedale. Mi addormentai, ma mi disse che guidò per un’ora prima di trovare una strada principale. Non penso di avergli mai raccontato la storia per intero. Penso che lui sappia solo che mi sono fatto male per la caduta. Non mi hai mai chiesto i dettagli, e non siamo rimasti in contatto a lungo. Non è che abbiamo spesso di parlare in accordo, abbiamo semplicemente spesso di uscire insieme dopo quel viaggio, ed abbiamo preso le nostre strade separate. Non sono mai riuscito a capire completamente cosa accadde quella notte. Ci sono così tante cose che posso spiegare come allucinazioni, ma ci sono anche tante cose che non hanno senso. I soffioni erano lì e gocciolavano qualcosa. La porta era vera, il tunnel era vero. La maggior parte delle cose possono essere semi-razionalizzate se riesco a convincermi di aver avuto una forte concussione. Ma quella cosa che non riuscivo a capire era che la porta prima era chiusa, e poi non lo era più. Sono ancora scettico, come lo sono sempre stato, ma credo in quel che mi è successo nelle Showers. Non sono un eremita, od un ritardato sociale per via di questo. Bevo un sacco, ma sono ancora funzionale. Ma non ritornerò mai più nel Nebraska; nessuno riuscirà mai a convincermi. Non guardo film dell’horror anche; non vi è nulla di così divertente nell’essere così disperatamente impaurito. E’ tutto, davvero. Non vi è un finale tipico alla mia storia. Sono cambiato dalla mia esperienza, certo. Ma non c’è nessun modo per cambiare qualcosa o “combatterla”. Non riesco nemmeno a convincermi che non stavo semplicemente vedendo cose. Credetemi: ci ho provato per anni. Prima di questo, non vi era un modo per trovare informazioni sulle Showers. Le leggende non sono mai andate fuori la classe del signor Mays. Nessuno ha raccontato storie come questa per tenere via i bambini da un certo posto o per spaventarli; semplicemente non è conosciuto. Penso sia veramente il punto della storia. Voglio far sapere alle persone, di mia prima mano, cosa sia questo posto. Forse è perché sono sbronzo, o perché il bambino dentro di me vuole spargere questo tipo di storie di nuovo. Non lo so; non mi importa. Ma, è a disposizione di tutti ora, per le persone, modificandola secondo le loro preferenze. Ma ancora più importante: è finalmente fuori dalla mia testa. Si sta facendo tardi, ed andrò a prendermi un altro drink. Buonanotte. Traduzione di Raxul, testo in lingua inglese qui. Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Animali Categoria:Buio Categoria:Presenze Categoria:Demoni Categoria:Fobie